Manny And Frida Love Story
by El Tigre's Biggest Fan
Summary: Manny could not stand the pain he had to tell Frida he loved her but will he win or lose Read to find out.
1. The Problem

**My very first El Tigre fanfic about Manny can't hold his feelings for Frida anymore.**

**Will he tell her or will he fail again read to find out.**

* * *

One day Manny was walking home from school until he bumped right into Frida.

Ohh sorry Manny she said.

Its alright Manny said with his head down.

Are you ok? Frida asked with a worried look on her face.

I'm fine. He said still with his head down.

You look like something is bothering you.

It's nothing.

Ok. Hey! you want to take me home like you always do? Frida asked nicely.

Suuuure.... Manny said with a scared look on his face.

He spun his belt buckle and green fire went all around him as a roar came out and he said "El Tigre"

When he caried Frida home bridal styal, he didn't know Frida was falling asleep in his arms he looked down and almost cried of her beautiful blues eyes closing slowly in the night sky.

When they reached Frida's house he opened the window and gently put her on the bed.

But then her eyes slowly opened.

How did I get here so fast? Frida asked

You fell asleep while I was carrying you.

Frida then blushed.

Manny then said to himself "_What am I going to do I love Frida, But what if she doesn't love me?"_ Manny then decided to speak.

Ummm... Frida? he said blushing.

What is it Manny? she asked.

I..i wanna...tell...you...something. He said very scared.

Ok what is it Manny? She asked.

I....i sorta....i kinda....i wanna tell you....that....i...Nevermind.

Ok then.

After that he heard someone coming up the stairs.

Miha are you ok? Frida's dad asked.

Yes I'm fine dad. She said trying to be normal.

Ok then goodnight. Her dad said.

Night. Frida said back.

Mabey I should go now. Manny said.

Frida look sad and cried.

Frida I'll come back I promise. He gave her a hug opened the window and left.

_"Whoa what just hapened back there? Manny asked to himself. Did I just hug Frida? Wow!"_

As Manny sat in his room he thought to himself saying "_That is completly it I can't stand it anymore I have to tell her I will  
tommorow after school Frida you will be mine "This I Swear!"_


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Finally Chapter 2 I'm only a 11 year old girl don't rush me anyways Enjoy!  
**

* * *

After Manny walked home Frida sat on her bed thinking of what to do "_When am I going to tell him that I love him?"_ Frida thought to herself.  
She didn't know what to do.

The next day Sartana was attacking Miracle City, Manny went to stop her.  
When he got there he realized that she was holding Frida by her neck  
he got carried away and slashed his claws at Sartana. When he scatched  
Sartana and cut her arm off she dropped Frida and left.

Manny ran up to Frida held her in his arms and cried.

Frida I'm so sorry this is all my fault. He said crying

He ran her to her house went through the window and put her on the bed.

I'll be right back he said looking at her as he made his way to the bathroom.

He looked everywhere then he found the first aid kit he ran back to Frida's room.

As he put bandages on her he saw that she slowly opened her eyes.

Ohhh Frida!! are you ok? Manny asked all excided.

I don't know what happend. She said.

Whatever happened It's all my fault. He said sadly.

No it is not Manny. She replied.

Manny knew that this was probably his last chance to tell her He Spoke.

Hey Frida? Manny said nervously.

What? She asked.

I...have...to...tell you...something. He said nervously.

Ok. She said.

I...i kinda...i sorta...i wanna tell you that...i...i...I Love You. He said.

Frida sat there for a minute shocked then Manny opened the window  
and started to go out but he felt a warm hand on his arm that pulled him  
back in.

Frida what are you do-

He was interrupted by Frida kissing him right on the lips.

After she let go Frida said "I love you to Manny"

But as they kissed someone was walking up the stairs. It was Frida's father.

He entered the room he was shocked that he saw his little girl kissing El Tigre he screamed at the top of  
his lungs "RIVERA!"

I...i can explain Chief Suarez.

This time you've gone to far. He said with his face red.

He pulled out a wip with electricity in it.

It headed strait for Manny but Frida jumped in front of him.

FRIDA! Manny yelled.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats all for chapter to I have to go to school soon I will get chapter 3 done bye and please review.**


	3. Live or Die

**Finally Chapter 3 Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frida sat there burning as the electricity volts destroy her body.

Once again Manny grabbed her opened the window and left.

Once they reached Manny's house Roldolfo answered the door.

Miho what happened? His dad asked.

Manny didn't answer he ran upstairs laid her on his bed and cried.

Frida please don't leave me. He said sadly.

Why? I just told you I loved you and now your dying. Manny asked himself.

As he sat there crying he felt a warm hand touch him.

FRIDA!! He yelled. Your Ok!

She was so injured that she couldn't talk.

He decided that he had to take her to the hospital.

Doctor! Doctor! Manny yelled

Yes how may I help you. The doctor said.

Can you help her? Manny asked.

I will do the best I can. The doctor said.

Manny sat in the waiting room wondering and remembering what happened.

The doctor came out.

How is she. Manny asked crossing his fingers.

Shes got some bad cuts but in about a week or two she will be fine.

Good. Manny said.

_**Two Weeks Later.**_

Manny went to the hospital to see Frida she came out running to hug Manny.

Your ok!! Manny yelled

Thanks for saving my life back at your house.

It was nothing. Frida said.

Manny and Frida walked to his house.

As they walked they ran into her dad.

Miha are you ok. He said running to hug her.

I'm fine dad. She replied

Rivera! What are you doing with my daughter.

We're just hanging out dad relax.

Fine but I got my eyes on you Rivera!!!!

Manny and Frida continued walking.

Until then Sartana retured for revenge.

Manny spun his buckle and began to run but then he turned around and faced Frida.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That is all for now I hope you liked it Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. The Final Words

**Finally Chapter 4  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm coming with you Manny. Frida said.

You can't I don't want you to get hurt. Manny replied.

Don't worry about me. She said.

No I don't want to lose you like I almost did at your house when I said I love you.

But Man- She was interrupted by Manny kissing her she didn't have time to say anything else Manny  
ran into the night and caught up with Sartana.

What are you doing here Sartana? Manny asked.

Soo El Tigre we meet again. She sneered.

You bet we do. Manny said.

Manny slashed his claws at Sartana, he missed but didn't give up he keep hitting slashing and punching  
but right when Sartana was about to give up she hit Manny so hard to the ground that he could not  
move. Don't mess with Sartana. She said.

And don't mess with me. Frida said. She ran to Sartana and punched her so hard that she knocked her out.  
She ran to Manny.

Manny! Manny! get up get up.

But he was unconsious.

Frida grabbed him and carried him back to his house.  
Roldolfo answered the door.

Frida what happened. Roldolfo asked.

Manny was fighting Sartana and got hurt. She replied.

She ran upstairs with Manny and put him on the bed.

She put a bandage on his cut from Sartana.

Then he woke up.

Ohh what happened. Manny moaned.

I saved you frome Sartana. Frida replied.

Thank you. Manny said.

I was nothing. She said sarcasticlly.

Roldolfo came in.

Manny are you ok? He asked.

I'm fine dad... thanks to Frida.

Frida blushed.

Ohh... well there are fireworks going on outside you want to watch them? He asked.

Sure. Manny and Frida both said.

And on that very same night Manny and Frida watched the fireworks and remember the  
day that they both admit their true feelings for eachother.

THE END!!

**Well I hope you liked my first story sorry it took so long, please review.**


End file.
